creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Gohd
The Gohd are sapient race that have aligned themselves with the UFCL. The Terrans have some negative feelings toward the Gohd, since much like the Tauntar, they invaded Earth in the mid-23rd Century (the invasion was thwarted by Humanity, directly attributed to the StarGazer and considered one of mankind's greatest comebacks in history). It was because of this conflict that had kept them from being accepted into the ranks of the UFCL until the year 3148 AD, roughly 700 years later. Known Gohds The Raiders These seventeen Gohds, known collectively as the Raiders, were ruthless invaders who are notable for having single-handedly started the (official) invasion of Earth as well as, by extension, the Gohd-Human War; however, events leading up to this invasion had been culminating for some years prior. *Captain Kaklak Vorion *Death Marshal Dayn *High Marauder Zi Teku *Marauder Kin Kin Ryou *1st Lt. Jakfus Karlou *Footpad Darliak *Footpad Gogee Taayn *10 other unspecified members Background History Disgruntled Nurturers (4600 BC—1278 AD) The Gohd were originally one of several races who had a hand in the "evolution" of the Terrans on the planet Earth, known colloquially as the Nurturers, although the name is a bit of a misnomer and they preferred to be known as the Tamers; however that terminology never truly caught on with the rest of the majority of the galaxy at the time, as the truth behind their project was kept quite well under wraps. Other species in this group were the Anunnaki, Centro, Dragoons, Einjels, Martians, Norjji, Sculptors and Voiasenso. Aggressive even during this time period, they saw the ancestors of man as a threat to the universe, as did many other species, and sought to find a way to cull the threat as early as possible. Though they likely would have preferred the "simpler route" of simply eradicating the species, they came to accept the terms and conditions of aiding in the project posed by the Voiasenso, respecting their power as one of the Ancient Races, whom had nurtured their own species many millennia prior. Their task on Earth was partially successful and may have become fully successful had the Unseen Phalanges Movement not been passed by the various Ancient races, forcing the Voiasenso to call an end to the project and forcing the races to pull back, although the various species had already begun the upliftal process of early man, having taught them civilization. The Gohds and their strength and sometimes barely-kept aggression led to civilizations overseen by them to see them as tremendous deities, and this formed a complex in many of the individuals' minds, giving them a superiority complex that was hard to set aside; many Gohds became addicted to this powerlust and this led to them eventually shunning the other "Nurturer" species and moving off on their own for roughly 1800 Earth years (from the 13th Century to the 29th Century AD) when they were prevented from setting foot on Earth and interacting with its inhabitants. It only exacerbated the issue that many Gohds were intensely jealous of the Anunnaki, who had been the first species to "give" humanity its earliest tastes of civilization in 4460 BC. The name of the Gohd over the years became mutated within Human speech, eventually leading to the word "god". Leaving Well Enough Alone (1278 AD—2150 AD) Rules Are Meant to Be Shown Who's Boss (2150 AD—2181 AD) Escalation (2181 AD—2223 AD) The Tipping Point and the Invasion of Earth (2223 AD—2241 AD) The Gohd-Human War (2241 AD—2251 AD) How Bullies Lick Their Wounds (2251 AD—2874 AD) Embarrassing Revelations and Time to Mull It Over (2874—2878 AD) Despite their defeat during the Gohd-Human War, the Gohd had been preparing for a second war with mankind. In 2874 AD, the Voiasenso learned that the Gohd had been gearing up for another war with humanity, and confronted the Gohd face-to-face. Having grown incredibly tired of the Gohd's bullying tactics, the Voiasenso government took the unprecedented task of telling the Gohd the Great Truth. The Gohd, shocked and a little more than slightly horrified and disgusted by the very prospect of the information revealed to them, insulted the Voiasenso delegates and insisted on pressing their plans. The Voiasenso then declared, to the surprise of the Gohd, Crozo and the Mnemosyne but not the Sculptors, that the Gohd would be given four years to decide to lay down their arms in their planned invasion attempt or be destroyed to the point of extinction. Other UFCL members are not informed of this action. By 2878, the Voiasenso delegates arrived on the Gohd homeworld and informed them that their time to "mull it over" had ended, and they must make their choice between eradicating the Human race but being eradicated themselves or lay down their arms and accept things as they are. The Gohd decided to give up their invasion plans against the Terrans, but in their anger they killed the delegates while leaving their orbiting battlecruisers alone. The Voiasenso informed the Gohds that they still have "much growing up to do" and leave the system. Over the next 270 years the Gohd begrudgingly come to terms with their lot in life. Induction into the UFCL (3148 AD) Kiss and Make Up Like Equally Disinterested Parties (3161 AD) Allies Major Allies *Tauntar Enemies Major Enemies *Hevanites *Human (formerly) Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Omnivores Category:UFCL Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:The Ancients